A Mother's Love
by Calzona's Anatomy
Summary: Growing up with 5 older brothers and 1 younger sister isn't easy. Just a few small clips of mother/son bonding between Ron and Molly because frankly I don't think theres enough of them. Oneshot.


A Mother's Love

Summary: Growing up with 5 older brothers and 1 younger sister isn't easy. Just a few small clips of mother/son bonding between Ron and Molly because frankly I don't think theres enough of them.

Age Scale Throughout The Story:

Arthur & Molly- 26, 30, 34

Bill- 7, 11, 15

Charlie- 6, 10, 14

Percy- 4, 8, 12

Fred & George- 3, 7, 11

Ron- 1, 5, 9

Ginny- 4, 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Ronald Weasley sat in his crib in his new bedroom. He'd been moved to the bedroom farthest from her parents to make room for the new baby. Molly told him that her healer said it was a girl. Ron knew his mommy was excited. He was infact, at one year old, was the youngest of six boys. Daddy said this was gonna be their little sister and they had to protect her. Ron had come to his own conclusion. Girls are good and boys are bad. Except for Percy, Percy's always good. Ron pulled his tedy bear closer and rested back against the head board of his crib.

--

Molly Weasley woke with a start. Feeling the familiar mother's intuition in her gut, she got up out of bed and started the very difficult task of checking on all of her boys while being heavily pregnant. Bill was sleeping contently, as were Charlie, Percy, and the twins. She was beginning to question her intuition when she walked into Ron's room. Seeing him wide awake, she looked at him questioningly. "Ronnie?" Ron's head snapped over to look at her and they locked eyes for a moment as she walked up to her son's crib. "What's wrong, dear?" Molly gasped, slightly surprised to feel Ron's little hand on her stomach. She instantly covered it with her own.

"Good." Ron commented, his blue eyes flipping from her stomach up to his mother's eyes and back down again.

"Yes, Love. The baby is good."

Ron used his free hand to pat his own belly. "Bad."

"No." Molly said, shocked and slightly scared at the same time. "No, love, your not bad, your good." Ron just removed his hand from hers and pulled his bear over to him again. Molly reached in and lifted him out of his crib. She moved them over to the rocking chair and sat down holding him close. "Ron, you must never think that we lover your sister or your brothers more than you. We love all seven of you equally."

Ron, who lay nesteled into her chest and gripping her night dress, was already sound asleep.

--

Molly stood in the doorway, watching her husband tell their children a story. Arthur was sitting on the couch in the living room, Ginny on his lap. Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George sitting in a row at his feet. Ron sat back a little away from the rest, as usual, with his bear. Molly saw Arthur looking at the same thing she was. Ron. "Ron, can I speak with you for a moment?" Molly questioned, first locking eyes with her husband and then with her son. Ignoring the comments the other kids were making about how he was in trouble, Ron stood and followed his mother to the kitchen. Molly took a seat at the dining room table and watched Ron walk over to her. "Ron, why won't you participate with the family?" Ron just stared at his teddy bear. Molly sighed and pulled him to her. "Ronald."

"I dunno." he muttered to his bear.

Molly pulled him into her lap. "What's wrong, Ronnie?"

"Does it matter?" he commented back.

"Of course it matters." Molly said back, shocked.

"No it doesn't." he said as if he knew she was joking. "I don't matter, mommy."

Molly grasped his chin, making him maintain eye contact. "You matter very much, Ronald. To me and your father." Ron didn't confirm nor deny that he'd heard her. "What's wrong, Ronnie? Please talk to me." Molly was almost in tears. None of her kids had ever kept something from her before and Ron usually wore his emotions all over his face. They sat in silence for a long while, Ron resting his back against her and snuggling his bear close. Molly had her arms wrapped around him with her head rested against his.

After a few minutes, Ron adjusted himself up away from her, sitting on her knees and not looking at her. "Bill's the oldest, he's important. Charlie's good with animals, he's important. Percy follows the rules, he's important. Fred & George are funny, their important. Ginny's a girl, she's important."

"Ron's sweet, and kind, and my son and he's just as important as Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, and Ginny." Ron turned and looked at her unsurely. "I wouldn't lie to you, dear. I don't want you to think like that again. If you ever feel like this again I want you to come and talk to me, OK?" Ron nodded slightly, always wanting to please someone. Molly lifted him and pulled him close again, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

--

"Dad, can I talk to Mom?" Arthur nodded, questioningly. Leaving his and Molly's bedroom, he left to give Ron some alone time with his mother.

"What's wrong, Ronnie?" Molly questioned, sitting on the edge of her bed. Ron walked over and stood infront of her and Molly pulled him into her lap.

"You love me, right?" he questioned, snuggling up to her.

"Of course. More than anything." she answered back. This had become a usual conversation for them. Ron had kept his word and had talked to her about his doubts about belonging in the family. Ron nodded, excepting the answer. Molly sat quietly, holding himclose, waiting for him to answer her unasked question.

"George said you just say that 'cause you have to."

"George fibbed. He just says that to upset you." Molly commented. Fred and George, the ever inquesitive ones, had listened into their conversation in the kitchen and has since used it against their baby brother at every chance.

Ron nodded, "I thought so."

Molly smiled. "Bed time, dear." she whispered to him, standing him up infront of her. Ron turned and hugged her tight around her neck and kissed her cheek before pulling back and leaving the room.

--

Molly paced the burrow, waiting. It'd been three weeks since the final battle against Voldemort, three weeks since Fred had died, three weeks since Harry had come back to Ginny, and three weeks since Ron had disappeared. Well, he hadn't 'disappeared' persay, he'd just said he was going away for a few days to 'gather his thoughts' but he still hadn't returned. Walking into the kitchen, Molly set about making lunch for the family. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, and Ginny had stayed after the funeral to make sure her and Arthur were Ok. Personally, Molly knew that George didn't want to go back to his and Fred's apartment alone and the others didn't want to face the cruel world yet either. Calling the others down, Molly set the table whild listening to feet thundering down the stairs. Molly knew that Ron would be back when he was ready. He'd at least stayed for the funeral and to patch things up with Hermione. She kept reassuring herself that he was fine and he would walk back through the door any time but the door never opened.

Molly shook Ron from her mind and smiled at Charlie and Arthur as they both kissed her cheeks. Sitting at the table, she made conversation with a distracted Harry and Ginny. She smiled to herself as she cleaned up afterward. Molly instinctively looked at her clock as she walked past and stopped in her tracks to do a double-take.

Ron's hand was pointed to home.

She blinked rapidly, trying to figure out if she was seeing things or not. She heard a faint click of the door to the kitchen closing and spun around to look into the eyes of her six foot four baby boy. Without thinking, Molly ran forward and flung her arms around her son. "Oh, Ronnie!"

Ron hugged his mother close, grinning slightly. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you so much, Ronnie." Molly mumbled, still not finding the strength to let go of him.

"I know."

Molly smiled.


End file.
